


Let us share what we see

by wordsandfigures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandfigures/pseuds/wordsandfigures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now here he was. Standing in front of his mirror, adjusting his bowtie for the umpthiest time and not really knowing what to do with himself. It would have been better if Cas was there with him, but no, Cas had apparently learned that it was ‘customary not to see your betrothed until the ceremony’. Dean had grumbled about it being their wedding and why would they not spend the day together and who used words like betrothed anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let us share what we see

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line of text messages with a friend when we needed something cute and nice after the season 9 finale. 
> 
> Includes very mild spoilers up until the end of season 9, but set about a year after that, when everything has magically worked out.  
> Also, I know gay marriage is not yet legal in Kansas, but when I googled where to put the wedding none of the neighbouring states I googled had equal rights either, so I just chose to pretend Kansas will have changed for the better in a year or so.

Damnit. He’s nervous. He hasn’t been this nervous since, he can’t even remember. And it’s ridiculous, it’s not like he has anything to be nervous about, it’s just a small party coming and he doesn’t even have to do much. Stand there, say “I do” at the right time, it’s not rocket science. But god, he can’t help it. What was he even thinking? He never thought he would be the marrying kind; he had never really thought of it or planned it. Hell, all his relationships so far had gone up in flames. But then again, maybe that’s it. It can all dissolve so fast, he just wants this chance to have that little piece of happiness for as long as it’ll last. He could go down in a hunt next week and he doesn’t want to regret not doing this.

 

That was why he proposed to Cas in the most mundane way ever. Everything was slowly settling down again after all the craziness of the angels and the blade and everything that he doesn’t even want to think about.

He had been so afraid when it had happened, when he was human again and the angels were on the verge of leaving earth for good. What he had done for the past year, all the awful things, all the pain he’d caused and Cas had been there to witness it. He was prepared to see him leave, to loose him as he had lost so much else and then he hadn’t. Cas had stayed, giving up his angelic powers to be left on earth with human kind while the rest of the angels locked themselves up in heaven.

Something turned in Dean then, he had fought all of those feelings for so long. He had only allowed himself to feel them when he thought Cas was lost forever, which had been a few too many times than what was really acceptable. Otherwise he had ignored it. The floating jealousy when Cas turned to Meg instead of Dean, the betrayal and hurt when he had lied to Dean about everything, the relief when he didn’t sleep with that prostitute. He had never examined those feelings, because frankly he was afraid of what he might find and Cas was an angel and Dean just had no right to lay any claims on the person who had already given up and lost so much because of him.

 

But then, that day when he thought Cas was leaving for good. When he steeled himself for the goodbyes and Cas just smiled one of those small smiles and told him he wasn’t leaving, then it had all burst out. Like he just couldn’t hold it in anymore, like there was no way to hide from everything he was feeling.

Everything came pouring out of him and it might have been the most sappy confession in the history of time, but damn, he could posture another day. And then Cas kissed him and it was glorious and so relieving. Deep down he already knew that those feelings wasn’t really one-sided, it had probably been true for Cas longer than it’d been for Dean, but still, there was so much bad blood between them, so much that had happened that all of that could have changed, but it hadn’t.

 

Back in the bunker then Dean found himself with another person in his life, in his bed and it made him so ridiciously happy. Waking up with the warmth of another person surrounding him, lazy morning kisses and breakfasts shared. Cooking for Cas and have him marvel at everything, from the simplest sandwiches to his kick-ass burgers with homemade buns.

Occasionally they went on hunts, simpler things, nothing apocalyptic or life altering, just the usual hunt and at one point they annoyed Sam to bits when Dean and Cas couldn’t stop themselves from all the inappropriate touching while being undercover.

 

After one of these hunts, a ghost hunting some old hotel in the middle of nowhere, they came back to the bunker and Dean was so filled with the feeling of _home,_ something he hadn’t felt since he was a kid and both his parents were still alive.  
That night he was standing by the washstand together with Cas, brushing their teeth when Dean just looked at Cas in the mirror. He was studying the print on the toothpaste tube, eyes squinty and looking way too serious. Then he must have felt Deans’ eyes on him, cause he looked up and met Dean’s eyes in the mirror and smiled, toothbrush and all. And that was when it hit Dean. ‘This is it.’ Cas was rinsing his mouth when Dean just blurted it out.

“Will you marry me?”

Cas froze, one hand on the tap, the other placing the toothbrush back in its mug. He slowly turned to Dean. Dean couldn’t stand still and he just didn’t know what to do with his hands.

“I mean, I know this-“ he made a sweeping motion between them. “Haven’t really been going on for long and I don’t know if you, I mean, it’s all new, but I have wanted this for so long and I’m just, you know, happy I guess and-“

“Dean.”

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be now, it just, I didn’t mean to, I just-“

“Dean.” Cas says again, firmer.

Dean looks up from where he had been studying his toes. He smiles an apologetic smile and shrugs. Cas just smiles back, holding his gaze. Then he just leans in and gives him a quick peck.

“Of course I’ll marry you.”

Dean manages to choke on his own saliva and spends the next ten minutes couching while Cas rubs his back. Not a very romantic response when someone agrees to marry you but what can you do?

That night was nothing like the desperation and seemingly endless need from before, it was all slow and tender and drowning in those eyes and all sorts of sappy marvelous things.

 

The morning after they told Sam and while Dean was prepared for friendly teasing and laughs, he did not anticipate Sam being speechless and tearing up, hugging them both.

“I’m so happy for you” Sam had said and something released inside Dean. A part of him had been worried that Sam wasn’t as ok with all this as he seemed, but his reaction was nothing but genuine and Dean couldn’t help himself smiling back at his brother with a huge, goofy grin.

 

And now here he was. Standing in front of his mirror, adjusting his bowtie for the umpthiest time and not really knowing what to do with himself. It would have been better if Cas was there with him, but no, Cas had apparently learned that it was ‘customary not to see your betrothed until the ceremony’. Dean had grumbled about it being their wedding and why would they not spend the day together and who used words like betrothed anyway? Cas replied with something about it also being bad luck to see each other before the wedding and they really didn’t need to tempt fate. So after waking up together and having breakfast served in bed by a way too excited Charlie, Cas had been ushered to somewhere else in the bunker while Dean was stranded in his room alone, growing more and more nervous.

The door creaked and Sam stepped into the room.

“Not a word, Sammy” Dean says before Sam’s even properly in the room.

“What?”

“I feel ridiculous. Why did I even pick this thing? Weddings don’t have to be all fancy dress anymore you know?”

“You look fine Dean, relax! Besides, you did say that you ‘wanted to do this properly’”.

And yes, maybe he had. Maybe he had even dreamt of suiting up for his wedding day from time to time, but he’d never thought it would happen anyway and now here he is and it just doesn’t feel like him.

“And you know – “ Sam says , “You are happy for the first time since, I don’t even know, why not celebrate it properly?”

Dean turns around to look at his brother and Sam looks all teary-eyed with a small smile on his face.

“You know, the wedding hasn’t even started yet, it’s way too early to cry!”

“Shut up!” Sam bites back but he can’t really hold back his smile so there isn’t really much bite in it at all.

They just smile at each other for a moment until Dean realizes what he’s doing and turns around again murmuring about stupid oversensitive little brothers.

 “Yeah well, I thought you might want one of these” Sam says and hands him a bottle of beer. “To cool your nerves.”

“I’m not nervous” Dean answers but he accepts the bottle anyway.

They sit on the bed in silence for a moment, drinking their beers.

“I wonder what Mom would say about this. Me, marrying an ex-angel, a _man_ ex-angle no less.”

“I think she’d say congratulations, Dad on the other hand-“

“God, I don’t even want to think about it.” Dean says and takes another sip of his beer. “I just wish she could have been here. She and Bobby, and even Dad.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well, that ain’t gonna happen, and at least we have a few people coming, right?”

“Right.”

Dean smiles and gets back up. “So, what now? Can I see Cas yet?”

“Nope. I thought we’d get going soon, Cas is going with Charlie, so it’s you and me in Baby”.

Dean sighs. “Ok, let’s get going then.”

 

 

“Wow Castiel. Look at you. Dean will swoon when he sees you!”

Cas turns towards Charlie then, a wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“Why would he faint? That is not the reaction I want to elicit.”

Charlie just laughs.

“No I mean, he will think you look perfect, silly.”

“Oh.” He smiles at that. He never really cared about his appearance before, but he does want to get this wedding right and looking good is apparently one of the key parts of a good wedding day. He smiles a lopsided smile. “Thank you.”

“So Cas, are you ready to get married? We need to get going soon.”

Cas smile widens. “Yes. I’m ready.”

 

They’re not marrying in a church. Dean thought it would be a bit weird to marry an angel, even if it’s an ex-angel in the house of God so they agreed on making it a bit more casual.  
They hired a place in the middle of nowhere. No enormous mansion which seems to be the norm when it comes to none-church weddings, just a small, nice place that was once a farm.

There’s not much there except for the main house and some old stables, but the garden is amazing, even to Dean. They’re getting married in the garden, Dean had thought the old stables, which have been refurnished for these kinds of things, but Cas had taken one look at the rustic garden with its roses and flowerbeds and deemed it “perfect”. So perfect outdoors wedding it is.

Which is the reason Dean is even more freaked out now. Because it’s pouring down. Of course. Of- fucking- course it’s going to be raining on his wedding day. Sam is driving the Impala while Dean is twisting in his seat and grumbling about the stupid weather.

“Calm down, Dean. It’ll be ok. You know there’s a tent at the sight if this would happen.”

“Yeah I know, but, really? Did it really have to rain right now? Today? It’s been sunny for a week Sam! A week!”

“I know Dean, but you know, this is your day, rain or not and it’ll still be great.”

“No it won’t! Cas loves that garden; he loved the fact that we were getting married beside those rose bushes! Symbol of love and all that.”

Sam gives a small laugh. “Dean, he will still love it. It doesn’t have to be perfect. Dude, your relationship hasn’t really been without bumps in the road before, right?”

“No, I know, but we do not need a fucking bump today!” Dean has never wished he had a drink more than he does now. “I’m in a tux, Sam, a tux! And now it’ll get drenched and I’ll look ridiculous and drowned, all at the same time!”

“Ok no, seriously dude, calm down! You’re freaking out aren’t you?”

“No I’m not” Dean answers a little too quickly.

“Dude-“

“Ok, ok. Maybe I am freaking out a little. But I’m marrying Cas, Sam. Cas! Angel of the Lord Castiel and I’m going to marry him and I know Cas says God didn’t have much to do with the bible and all, but man, I’m marrying an angel _man_ and Cas has never even _met_ God so what does he know? I’ve _corrupted_ an angel! An angel, Sam! He knows so much, he’s seen so much, how could he ever be content with spending his life with me, Sam? He had the whole world and now he’s stuck with me! Who do I think I am? I-”

“Dean!” Sam interrupts. “Stop it. Stop it now. Cas is not stuck with you, and you know that. Cas _chose_ you. He chose to stay, to be with you. Don’t start freaking out about not being worthy, cause you are, Dean. You are.”

Dean takes a deep breath. “Ok. Yeah. I know. Ok.”

They stay silent for a bit after that.

“He really did, didn’t he?”

“Hm?” Sam throws him a questioning look.

“He chose me. Huh. That’s.. yeah.” Dean can’t help the sappy smile appearing on his face. Sam looks at him and smiles from ear to ear.

“Yeah Dean, he did.”

 

 

They’re at the farm and Sam is ushering Dean inside the house, into a room at the back of the house, with glass doors to the garden. The rain had stopped on the way and now Dean is feeling somewhat ridiculous for his freak out.

Staff from the house is drying of the chairs while the guests are standing around, waiting. There are not many people there. It’s sad, really how few people there are left of their friends. Jody is there, and Mrs. Tran and Garth and his wife. He’s thinking about all the people not being here today, not being able to share this day with him.  
Then he hears a car coming up the driveway and suddenly he’s nervous again. His future husband is in that car. Suddenly his clothes feel too tight and his palms are getting sweaty.

“Ok stay here, I’ll go out to meet them!” Sam says and Dean is left alone, not fidgeting. Not at all.

Then a few moments later Cas walks in the door, he looks as haunted and nervous as Dean. But then their eyes meet and Cas’ smile is so huge Dean can’t help but respond.  
Cas is looking him up and down, a hungry glint in his eyes.

“You look, very handsome Dean.” he says in that dark tone of his and Dean has to clear his throat before he can answer.

“Yeah, you too.”

Charlie lets out a small squeal and Dean looks up to see both Charlie and Sam standing in the doorway, huge grins on their faces.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t you have some last minute prep to do? I’d like a minute with my _betrothed._ “

Cas smiles at that and the best man and the brides- grooms maid - whatever leaves.

 

For a moment they just stand there. Looking. Smiling. Then Dean walks up to his _to be husband_ , oh my god, and they kiss. A small peck really, twining their hands together, looking into each other’s eyes and being sappy as hell but Dean doesn’t even care. When should you be sappy if not on your wedding day anyway?

The commissioner comes in to shake their hands and wish them good luck before she joins the small group in the garden. Charlie and Sam come in again with roses to attach to their lapels and Sam is already teary-eyed when he helps Dean with his.

“Waterworks are starting a little early huh, Sam?”

“Oh shut up! My brother is getting married, I’m allowed!”

Dean just smiles at that and then they leave to take their places at the front of the small group and Dean and Cas are alone again. Sam is giving the violin quartet their queue and the music starts, some classical piece Cas had picked. It’s slow but fluttery at the same time, and even if Dean would never admit it it’s probably the best song in the world now. In his world at least.

 

They have a little shuffle when they can’t figure out who is holding whose arm until Cas just laughs and holds out his hands and they walk out in the garden, hands linked and smiling at the small group waiting for them.

The ceremony is simple. They weren’t going to write their own vows, but Cas makes his own anyway, sincere and somewhat strange, of course so Dean makes something up as he goes too. Something about trust and pain and love growing from it. About how he never thought he could have this happiness and now that he has it, he will fight for it until his death. His voice might break a few times, and he might have to pause to clear his throat every now and then, but Sam is the one sniffling away behind him. He glances at his brother and he looks ridiculous, red nose, streaming tears and a huge smile on his face. He gives Sam a quick smile and looks back at Cas. Who is watching him with so much love in his eyes it might bring tears to Dean’s eyes too.

They say their “I do’s” and then they kiss and that’s it. He’s looking at his husband. The one he has chosen to live his life with, the small crowd cheers and Dean can’t help but laugh, draping Cas in a big hug.

They don’t really care about the walking back the aisle thing, seeing as there is a whole of two lines of chairs on each side. Sam and Charlie both are running up to them for hugs and Dean can’t help but laugh at how they’re both crying like babies. The rest of their guests line up for hugs and well wishes and he can tell that Cas is a little overwhelmed. He’s not used to this much touching after all.

 

After that Dean steals a few minutes alone with Cas for more kisses and stupid grins before they follow their guest to the wedding dinner. They opted for one of the smaller rooms for the dinner, seeing as it’s such a small reception. However small, the evening feels like a real celebration and Dean couldn’t keep the smile from his face if he tried.

Sam holds a speech, sniffling through it all and Cas squeezes his hand when Sam tells Cas what it means to him to have someone love his brother like Cas does and Dean holds it firm when he sees that Cas is crying too.  
This bliss he’s feeling is almost overwhelming. He’s here, with his friends and family, celebrating his wedding.  They have awesome cake and not a waltz but a slow dance and he can’t stop kissing Cas, can’t stop kissing his _husband_.

After the wedding dance the party starts for real and for seven people they make a hell of a ruckus. Mrs. Tran has some killer dance moves and Charlie, well Charlie likes to dance.

 

Cas and Dean leave the party for a walk in the garden. The night sky is filled with stars and it’s like everything fell into place today. No rain, no tripping over his own feet, no Cas running out on him or, any of the small and huge fears he had before this day.

They sit down on a bench hidden behind one of the rose bushes.

“Dean. Thank you. I am very happy.”

“Yeah, me too Cas. I really am.”

They stay silent after that, Dean’s fingers are trailing patterns on Cas’ upturned hand. He leans in to leave a kiss on his neck, breathing him in.

“Let’s go to bed.” Cas says, twining their fingers together.

“Yeah, yes. Let’s do that.”

 

They stand up and make their way back to the house, nibbling kisses and soft touches making it slower than it should. But it doesn’t really matter. Tonight, they have all the time in the world.

 


End file.
